My Sky
by CheesyDip15
Summary: "What?" I ask softly. "Don't you get it Tori? She says, her smile as bright as the lights in the dark. "You are my sky." Sequel to Airplanes.


**Here's what you guys requested: a Sequel to Airplanes…**

**Just to be clear, In Airplanes, when they went to Hollywood Arts, they weren't Students there, they just knew about it.**

_**Italics**_**= flashbacks. Hope you like this one.**

"_Yeah… no… Mom… seriously. I'm fine… yes, I swear, okay… I'm 19 I can handle myself… ugh yes I pinky promise… love you too, bye!" I hung up the phone and looked around the nearly empty airport. I checked my watch and sighed, it was 2:09 am._

"_Stupid three hour delay." I say to myself as I take a seat in Section A of the empty seating area. I would have been heading for the door right now, but I really needed to sit and gather my thoughts; considering my taxi was supposed to meet me here three hours and fifteen minutes ago. _

_I reach into my purse and grab my half bag of peanuts that I had been eating on the plane and pop a few into my mouth just as my phone rings. I roll my eyes when I read the caller ID. I pick up the phone and wait for him to say something._

"_Um, are you going to talk?" I ask, putting a sheer amount of annoyance in my voice._

"_Oh… um, yeah… listen Tori, I know I messed up and I-"_

"_No. It's over Steven. It's been over for almost six months, so stop calling me and go find some other girl to fuck over." I snap making him sigh deeply._

"_Come on, To-"_

"_Later asshole." And then I hung up and throw my phone back in my pocket. Just as I reach for some more food, there's a wolf whistle from behind me. I roll my eyes but don't turn around until she jumps over the seat and lands into the open one next to me. _

"_Wow… he sounded like a prick." She says, taking the bag of the peanuts from me. _

"_Hey! I'm starving. Give them back…" I say as my anger grew. She looked up at me and smirked. As mad as I should be at a stranger from stealing my food and listening to my conversation with my asshole of an ex, I couldn't muster up the courage to scream at her once I looked into her eyes. _

"_Hmm… You're hungry?" I nod as she gives me a smirk. "I can fix that. Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow."_

"_Um…. No." I swallow and avert my gaze. "I don't… know you."_

"_Jade West." She says with another smirk, holding out her hand for me to shake. I look at her and raise my eyebrow before she shrugs and puts her hand back in her lap. "Fine. Don't tell me your name. I'm not leaving until you do though." _

_The nerve of this woman…_

"_Okay, if I tell you my name, will you leave me alone?"_

"_Nope." She says, popping the 'p' to which I groan and throw my head back. "Huh, I thought I'd see you be doing that in my bedroom later tonight, not here."_

"_Oh my god, you pervert." I gasp. She laughs and throws her hands up in defense._

"_At least I'm a hot pervert." _

"_I'm not gay…" I say slowly as she nods her head._

"_Right, right, but, maybe I can change your mind?" She asks as I scoff. "Come on, one date. If you don't like me then we'll just pretend this never happened."_

_I think about it for a minute before answering…_

"_Fine, one date." I point my finger in her direction. "But no funny shit. My dad's a cop."_

"_Okay. Just call me tomorrow." She says before standing up and throwing the empty peanut bag in the trash. _

"_I don't have your number…"_

"_Yeah, you do." She says with a smirk. "See you tomorrow night, Tori Vega." _

"_Mhm… wait!" I call after her as she turns around with a teasing smile._

"_Yes?" She calls with innocence as I roll my eyes yet again. _

"_How did I get your number and how do you know my name?"But she just shrugged and ran off with her purse. I sigh in irritation as I look over to where she was sitting to see my passport open with a number under my name. "Oh my god."_

I smile to myself as I think back to the first time Jade and I met. It was… interesting. Once I exit the plane and walk into the airport, I look around and it's still a little full. I sit down on one of the nearest seats and put my suitcase at my feet. My stomach growls rather loudly, so, I reach into the front compartment of my suitcase and pull out a half eaten bag of peanuts.

I put a few in my mouth and look behind me; no Jade. And that's when it hits me, this is real, we're over… it's done. But I had to let her go, she was just hurting me and herself, no matter how hard she tried not to, she couldn't help it. I sigh, wipe my eyes and get up, pulling my suitcase behind me. I walked out into the warm Miami air and looked at the sunset. A mix of purples, blues, yellows, oranges and reds; it was truly amazing.

The stars would be out soon, and then I could sit outside and watch them shine. One of my more favorite things to do at night, just listening, watching, it was peaceful. But it also brought pain, because that was Jade and I's favorite thing to do together. It brought back all the good memories, but it didn't get rid of the bad ones.

I grab my phone and call a taxi who says they'll be there in a few minutes. I sit on a bench and close my eyes for a few minutes before opening them to reveal a taxi pulling up to the curb. I grab my suitcase, and get into the yellow car.

"Where to?" He asks, turning around in his seat.

"Um, 1349 Maplewood Boulevard." He nods and takes off.

Once we pull up to the large house, I pay him, grab my suitcase and start walking up the driveway. I get to the white door and knock. The door swings open and I'm enveloped in a hug.

"Tori!" She squeals into my ear, making me laugh.

"Hey Treen, miss me?" I tease, hugging her back. She lets go and takes my suitcase and walks inside. I follow her and she motions for me to sit on the orange couch. She calls my name as a bottle of water is flying at me, which I catch easily considering how many times she's done this. "Thanks."

"No problem, sis." She says as she sits next to me, taking a long drink. "So… How you doing with the whole… you know who thing?"

"I'm working on it…" I say quietly, setting the bottle on the lamp table. I sigh and look at my feet when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and she's smiling sympathetically at me.

"You'll be okay, sis. I promise."

_Two months later…_

I jolt awake by the sound of my alarm. I sigh, rub my eyes and walk into the bathroom in the guest room. I strip down and get into the shower, the hot steaming water washing away any leftover sleep. I grab my strawberry and vanilla scented shampoo and begin lathering my hair. I started buying this scent after that night on top of that performing arts school, only because I wanted to remember that night; but now, it's just heartbreaking.

I rinse my hair and get out of the shower, wrapping the towel around myself and walk back into the room. I go into my dresser and pull out some grey sweat pants and a pink crop top and put them on. I wrap my hair in a towel and walk out of my room and down the stairs. As I'm about to walk out into the living room, I hear Trina talking to someone on the phone so I decide to stay hidden and listen.

"Yes… I'm aware of that… isn't that _her_ problem… why should I… good point… okay if I go through with this and she fucks it up I'm killing you both… yeah, yeah… bye." She sighs just as I walk into the living room and sit on the orange couch.

"Who were you talking to?" I ask as I take an apple from the gold dish sitting on the table. She shrugs and does the same.

"Oh… No one." She says dismissively taking a bite of the apple. "Uh, so you're going back to L.A today to get the rest of your stuff right?"

"Mhm."

"Well, Cat called a few hours ago and was wondering if you could stop by her place before you leave, I guess she misses you." She says nonchalantly as I nod because I missed her too, I haven't seen her in over four months now.

"Yeah, I'll stop over at her place." I agree as I lean back into the couch and stare at the ceiling.

A couple of hours later, at around 2:30, I go upstairs and rummage through my dresser again. I finally decide on a burgundy crew sweat shirt that reads in white letters: _Harvard_. I then grab a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and my burgundy vans. I make sure I have my purse, plane tickets and watch before saying goodbye to my sister and heading to the airport.

When I finally land in L.A, it's dark. I sigh and head in a taxi towards Cat's house. I'm surprised that Trina didn't go with considering her and Cat were friends with benefits for a long time. I shrug it off as I pull into her driveway. I pay the man and walk up the walkway to her door. I knock, but no answer; I wait a few seconds before knocking again and the door opens.

"Tori?"

"Jade?" I ask as we both stare at each other like we haven't seen each other in years. "Um… where's Cat?"

"S-She said that she wasn't coming back tonight because she was going to go to a new club; and she told me that if anyone came to the door to let them in and… oh…"

"Oh my god… she set this up, didn't she." I groan as Jade gives me an awkward smile.

"I guess she did…"

"Well, uh, can I come in?" I ask nervously, shifting my purse to my other shoulder. She nods as I thank her quietly and step into the cozy house. She takes a seat on the couch as I lean against the wall. I look at her and I see the nervousness in her eyes and I feel my heart pumping; but why?

She stands up and turns a corner. I wait a few seconds but she doesn't come back. I walk over to the corner and just as I'm about to round it, she appears and I scream and throw a punch.

"Ow…" She groans, grabbing her forehead when I open my eyes.

"Oh, Jade I'm sorry…" I say softly as I walk towards her. "Let me see."

"No." I roll my eyes and attempted to move her hand anyway, but she moves back.

"Come on, let me see."

"No!" She whines as I grab her hands and push them down to her sides. "Rude."

"Shut up." I say firmly as she shuts her mouth. I move my fingers over the spot and she closes her eyes. "Sorry."

"Its… fine." She says as she looks into my eyes. I gasp lightly. If I've noticed anything over the past two years we were together is that her eyes change color with her mood. Bright blue was love, green was want and gray was fear; her eyes where a mixture of all three.

When she moves in to touch her lips with mine, I don't move because I _can't._ But after a few seconds, my conscious comes back and I push her off of me. "Jade!"

"I-I'm sorry… I just, I can't do it Tori! I love you, you know that and I try everyday to move on, to do something that won't make me think of you but it's impossible. Neither of us ever moved on."

"That's the thing, Jade! I did move on… like a mature person would do! You need to open your eyes, grow up and realize that you and I don't work together. So stop being such a lovesick child and just fucking _move on_!" I scream my face red and my chest heaving. Tears are crawling their way down her cheeks and she begins to shake with fear. "Jade… I didn't mean it like th-"

"No, stop right there." She says as I shut my mouth. "You and I both know you did." And then she walks around me and out of the door. Just as I groan a closet door opens and I see a flash of red before someone grips my shoulders.

"God damn it, Tori!" She yelled, thrashing us both around until our hair looked like we had just come back inside from a wind storm.

"Cat?! What the hell are you _doing_ here?" I gasp out, clutching my hand to my chest trying to catch my breath.

"I live here…" She breathes. "Why'd you do that to Jade? You were supposed to come here and fix things between you two, not make it worse."

"Well _excuse me_ for not wanting to take back the girl who cheated on me, broke me all while destroying herself!" I fume, grabbing her hands and throwing them back at her sides.

"She's changed, over these past two months. And she did it all by herself, for _you._ It was all for you Tori."

"Really?" I ask softly as she nods slowly, putting some hair behind her ear.

"Go get her." She says as I lick my lips, nod and run out of the door.

I knew where Jade went, because she used to go there all the time when we had fights or she was just bored. So, now I'm running towards this old park where this hill exists. You see, you climb the hill and at the very top is where you can get far away enough from the city lights that you can actually see the stars.

A few minutes later, I'm on top of the hill walking towards a figure with black jean and a black leather jacket standing and looking at the stars. Once I'm in her view she turns to me as a look of panic runs across her face.

"Oh… shit. Tori, listen I-I know it was a really dick move of me to kiss you and… and I'm really sorry, sometimes I don't think about my actions. I-I'm not like you, you know? I'm such a… uh, what's the word… a fuck up, yeah that's it. And sometimes I really want you but… but I-I know that I can't have you and yeah, it hurts, a lot actually, but I-I guess I'll just have to learn that I can't al-"

"Jade…" I whisper.

"I can't always get what I want. Especially when I destroyed us both and… I'm sorry for, you know putting you through that bu-"

"Jade!" I say louder, but she still continues.

"But maybe I just need t-to realize that it's not going to work out with us… and I-"

"JADE!" I scream, making her stop and look at me with confusion.

"What?"

"Shut up." I say firmly before grabbing her by the waist and smashing my lips against hers. She doesn't kiss back immediately, but after a few seconds she responds and moves her lips back against mine. I drag my tongue over her bottom lip and she opens her mouth to grant me access. Our tongue battle rages on back and forth until I win and pull back for air.

Both in a daze, we lay back on the grass and look up at the stars as she takes a hold of my hand.

"Wow… look at the sky." I whisper, my eyes glancing at every star.

"I am." She replies, looking straight at me when I turn to her.

"What?" I ask softly.

"Don't you get it, Tori?" She says her smile as bright as the lights in the sky. "You are my sky."

**It's finished, like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me, I'm always open to constructive criticism ;)**


End file.
